Polaroid
by Kittensmeow0914
Summary: A collection of one shots about the characters and cast of Glee! Mainly focusing around Kurt/Chris Colfer. Rated T for now.
1. I'll Stand by You - Chris Colfer

**1- I'll stand by you**

 **Summary- Chris realizes Glee is over, Lea, Amber, and Dianna comfort him.**

Chris yawned, slowly sitting up and stretching his arms out until he felt slightly relieved. He swung his legs over the side of the bed before getting up and dragging himself over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day. Once he had them laid out on the bed, he went to turn on the shower. All while trying to remember what his work schedule for the day was. He reached his hand under the steady stream of water but pulled it back quickly from the burning sensation that stung the tips of his finger. He reached around and turned the knob slightly more to the cool side.

After stripping out of his clothes he hopped in, letting the warm water wash over him. Still unable to remember his schedule for the day. Maybe he had a reading with Lea, or a duet with Darren. Squeezing some shampoo into his hand he thought back to the events of the previous day, attempting to jolt him memory. They filmed the scene with Matt in the choir room because-

He froze. They filmed the scene with Matt in the choir room because it was the last episode. His hair was still foamed up as tears started cascaded down his face. He quickly tried to rinse the soap out but only managed to get half of it before jumping out of the shower, nearly slipping. He wiped his hands dry on a towel before grabbing his phone. All but bawling at this point. He called the first person that came to his mind. It rang three times before he heard a tired voice on the other end.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Lea asked, yawning.

"Lea I don't- What am I-" He let out a sob.

Lea sounded much more awake now. "Chris? Oh my god, Chris! What's wrong?"

"It's over…" he whimpered.

"I'll be right over sweetie just hold tight okay?"

"Okay." He replied weakly.

"Love you!" She called before he heard the click signaling the end of the call.

Chris walked back to the bathroom, turned off the shower and gathered up his clothes. He put his pajama bottoms back on, not feeling like getting into the jeans he had laid out, before tossing the rest into his laundry bin. Even with the warm shower, he felt cold. Shivers ran down his spine as he sat down on his couch, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He sobbed, he didn't know how long for, until he hear a knock at the door. He got up, wrapping an arm self-consciously over his bare torso before walking to the door and opening it, seeing Lea and Amber on the other side.

"Oh Chris baby," Amber sighed, taking in Chris' appearance. The half washed hair, the red brimmed eyes, the tears running down his face, the way he was shivering, and how small he looked. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Amber took Chris to the kitchen and finished rinsing the soap out of his hair in the sink while Lea waited by the door. "Chris sweetie." Amber cooed as she dried off his hair with a towel. She put the towel down and grabbed a tissue, attempting to wipe away the tears but more kept coming. Tossing the tissue in the garbage can, she led Chris back to the living room just as Lea was opening the door. Dianna appeared, and hugged Lea before turning to see Chris and Amber.

"Hey sweetie!" She said with a sad smile as she too took in Chris' appearance. "I brought ice cream!" she said, holding up a plastic bag before hugging him. Even though it was only a three year age difference between all of them and Chris, they had seen him grow up over the past six years and all felt very protective of him.

"Baby I'm gonna go grab you shirt, you're still shivering." Amber said, kissing Chris' cheek before going up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Honey let's go sit on the couch, okay?" Lea asked as she walked up and wrapped her arm around him. Dianna came and did the same with the arm not carrying the ice cream. They made their way towards Chris' living room, sitting down on the couch, Chris had his head in Dianna's lap and his legs draped over Lea's.

Amber returned and Kurt sat up, moving his legs over the edge of the couch so he was sitting normally, as she slipped a loose t-shirt over his head and draped a warm blanket over his shoulders. She sat down beside Lea as Dianna continues to play with Chris' hair even with their sitting positions.

Lea grasped his hand. "Chris, I know it's a big change going for working all day every day one day, and then the next day it just stops, but you have upcoming projects and your books! You'll be back in to the workaholic groove you're use to in no time!" Lea exclaimed.

"And Glee will never be over, cause baby you are glee. Us and the whole cast will always be here, just a text or phone call away. I will always make time for you, Chris, and I'm sure the rest of the cast would too. We love you." Amber cooed, reaching across Lea and tousled his already messed up hair.

"Plus, you're way too cute for us to ever leave you alone for too long." Dianna continued. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table and wiping away the stray tears on Chris' face.

Chris smiled. These were his friends. Just because he wouldn't be filming with them every day doesn't mean they were gone or that his life would be any less hectic. "You're right," He sighed. "I guess it just took me by surprise this morning. You guys are really great friends." He leaned over, kissing each one on the forehead before opening his laptop that had been laying idle on the table and said. "Musicals and ice cream?" he asked, and the laughs he heard were enough of an answer.

 **Well this was chapter 1 I guess. This is really just a place for me to write down all the things I wish had happened on and off the show. I'm unsure how I feel about doing reader suggestions, I'll get back to you guys in the next one shot. My update schedule will probably be once a week to start, maybe twice a week sometimes, because I'm coming off of a very long writing hiatus. I'll try to make every chapter minimum 1000 words (like this one).**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Kittensmeow0914**


	2. Prom Queen - HummelBerry

**2- Prom Queen**

 **Summary- Rachel's view on Prom. HummelBerry Friendship. 2x20**

"And now, you're 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen…" People chatted quietly amongst themselves. "With an overwhelming number of write in votes is…" Peoples voices got louder, excited to see who would win. Principal Figgins stared down at the small piece of paper in his hands. Lowering his hand, he frowned slightly. "Kurt Hummel." He said sympathetically.

The gym went silent. No one said a word. A spotlight shone on Kurt. His face much paler than usual. A couple of jocks whistle and cat called. Rachel stared at him. This couldn't be happening. Kurt looked around, seeing all eyes were on him, expecting him to do something. Someone clapped. But Kurt couldn't check who as he ran out of the auditorium with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt. Kurt! Stop Kurt!" Blaine called as he ran after him.

He ran into the hallway. "I've never been so humiliated." He sobbed while Blaine chased after him, begging him to stop. "Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that, that no one cared." He said. Tears streaming down his face. "Like, like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same!" He balled, his voice sounding so defeated.

"It's just a stupid joke." Blaine tried. It hurt him to see Kurt like this. On a night that was supposed to be about joy. Kurt was finally starting to feel safe, to rebuild his self-esteem. And it was all falling down like dominos.

"No it's not." Kurt continued. "All that hate, and they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot!" Kurt continued to sob, feeling utterly destroyed. "I'm one big anonymous practical joke."

Rachel heard bits and pieces of this conversation as she followed Quinn into the bathroom. Her heart shattered at how broken Kurt sounded. He never caught a break.

The next time she saw him, he was walking up on stage, and he looked absolutely terrified. "Ladies and gentleman, your 2011 Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel. Figgins announced, placing the shiny golden crown on his head and handing him the matching wand. Kurt slowly went up to the mic, breathing deep and staring out into the crowd.

He mustered up a small smile. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." He said while posing confidently. The gym remained silent for a while, but slowly filled with laughter and applause. Rachel jumped up and down, cheering on her best friend. Figgins chuckled behind him. Dave looked around, confused by the support Kurt was getting at such a homophobic school.

Figgins cleared his throat as he walked back up to the mic. But even as he spoke, the cheering continued. "And now behold the tradition of our 2011 Prom King and Queen sharing their first dance. People looked around awkwardly, especially Dave. The crowd cleared a circle in front of the stage.

"Now's your moment." Kurt said, quiet enough that only Dave could hear.

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"Come out." Kurt sighed. Once again staring out into the crowd. "Make a difference."

The beginning notes of Dancing Queen started as Mercedes and Santana sung. Kurt and Dave stared at each other. Kurt took a deep breath in, trying to look as confident as possible.

"I can't." Dave said under his breath. But Kurt heard him. Dave walked quickly and pushed himself through the crowd of people. Leaving Kurt standing alone.

After a few awkward moments, Blaine came through. "Excuse me." He said, grabbing Kurt's attention. "May I have this dance?" He asked while reaching out his hand.

Kurt smiled, truly this time. "Yes. Yes, you may."

They began dancing, Rachel watched them with a beaming smile on her face. Kurt may never catch a break, but things usually worked out in the end.

 _See that girl_

 _Watch that scene_

 _Diggin' the dancing queen_

Finn came to pick Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine up after prom. He still looked pretty pissed off about the whole Jessie incident but Jessie had gone straight home after being kicked out.

They dropped Blaine off at his house, he kissed Kurt, telling him how brave he was before they bid there farewells. Kurt came back, hoping in the back seat with Rachel.

"Did you win Prom King?" Finn asked curiously, just now noticing the crown and wand like object. Kurt's smile dropped a little and Finn began driving, waiting for his answer.

"Um, Prom _Queen_ actually." He said, looking down.

"What!" Finn yelled, the car swerved a little. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna show those guys a lesson tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Finn."

"Then on Monday! They can't pick on my little brother like that!"

Kurt smiled a little at what Finn said. They had been through a lot when the whole _brother_ thing started, but they really we're brothers now. Of course, Kurt still had to say "I'm older than you, Finn. And can you please just drop it? For now at least?"

They finally arrived at their house after Kurt said Rachel was sleeping over, much to Finn's dismay. She had ignored him the entire car ride, looking out the window and holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt and Rachel went down to Kurt's room. Sitting on his bed and opening Netflix on his laptop. They we're half way through _The Confessions of a Shopaholic_ when Rachel paused it.

"Hey we were just at the good part!" Kurt mumbled, popping another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Kurt I need to tell you something."

"Oh my god are you pregnant?" He practically screamed.

"Wha- No!" Kurt looked relieved. "It's just, you were so brave out there tonight. Braver than I'll ever be. You have been through _so_ much but you've never let them get the satisfaction of seeing you down. But tonight was different. You showed them. You showed them that you are and always will be so much stronger than them. And I love you so much and I just wanted to let you know how proud I am, and that I will always, _always_ be there for you."

Both the teens had tears in their eyes as they both came forward and embraced each other. Kurt leaned back and kissed her forehead. He sighed. "I love you too Rachel Berry."

 **I'm not too happy with this one considering I don't think the summary is very accurate. Could have used more hummelberry but whatever. Gonna stick with these weekly updates. I have some ideas planned out for future chapters!**

 **Peace out!**

 **Kittensmeow0914**


	3. Phone Calls - Furt

**3- Phone Calls**

 **Summary- Finn answers a phone call meant for Kurt. Brotherly Furt.**

"Damn it Artie you always win!" Finn yelled. Groaning as he tossed his controller to the ground.

"What can I say? I'm just skilled yo." Artie responded, putting his controller in his lap and crossing his arms confidently.

Some of the Glee guys came over to the Hummel Hudson house hold every once in a while for video game sessions. During these visits, Kurt would usually lock himself in his room doing who knows what. Finn had tried to get Kurt to join them a few times, but Kurt had just scowled and said that all the button pushing would give him hand cramps. Finn had tried to convince him it wouldn't, but eventually gave up, figuring if Kurt wanted to join them he would.

His relationship with Kurt was getting better, but it was far from perfect. They still fought, but only over small things like Finn tussling Kurt hair by habit and Kurt getting mad and having to fix it even though Finn thought it looked fine. They had the whole 'basement incident' a while back, but all was forgiven for that. Kurt had gotten over his crush and they were finally starting to feel like a real family.

They all picked up their controllers and voted for the next map before they started up the next round of Halo, Finn made sure it would be him and Artie versus Puck and Mike, basically guaranteeing him the win.

Artie just landed a head shot on Mike when the phone started ringing. "Dude are you gonna get that?" Puck half yelled over the game volume, sounds of gunshots and explosions booming over the background music.

"After this round!" Finn called back. After a few seconds, the phone stopped ringing and Finn could hear the slight mumble of someone leaving a message but couldn't decipher what they were saying. It didn't take that long till he heard the beep signaling the message was over. If it was that short, he doubted it was important enough for pausing mid round anyway.

After a lot of shooting and frustrated cursing, they finished the round. Artie and him winning, but that wasn't really a surprise to anyone. He made his way to the kitchen where the phone was. He started going through the messages, deleting a couple from his mom telling him to get himself dinner that night before he got to the newest one.

The message was short but definitely not sweet. A man's voice, rough but not old, came through the speaker. _"We're going to slit your throat, faggot."_ He said before the message ended. Finn stared down at the phone, he knew who that message was for. He knew Kurt had gotten phone calls calling him names, but this was… this was so much worse than he thought.

Kurt had just told him about the defying gravity dispute. He knew it had happened more than that one time, but he didn't know it _still_ happened and much less how violent they were. This was a serious threat.

"Guys get in here!" Finn called hastily to the three teens on the couch. They all came reasonably fast, having heard the urgency in his voice.

"What's up?" Mike asked, concern clear in his voice. His eyebrows we're furrowed together and his mouth was open slightly.

"Listen to this." Finn said as he pressed 3 on the machine, replaying the message. The message played, and then all the guys were looking down in shock. There expressions almost matching Finn's. "Why didn't he tell me it was this bad?" Finn asked, mostly to himself.

"We have to show him." Puck said. Already walking towards the basement.

"No! We can't do that! It'll hurt his feelings. Kurt seems… delicate." Artie tried. Mike nodded, siding with Artie.

Puck stopped, turning around. "Tougher than you think. When I use to toss him in the dumpster, he never cried. Didn't even tear up." Puck stated. "Plus if we don't tell him now, Finn will eventually spill it anyway. Then he'll just be mad we didn't tell him right away."

All the guys murmured in agreeance, a slight blush coming to Finn's cheeks at the accuracy of the statement. They all made their way to the door that led downstairs.

Finn went first, twisting the handle only to find it locked. He knocked on the door. "Kurt open the door!" He yelled so Kurt would hear him. He continued to knock until a very annoyed Kurt opened it.

He looked shocked for a second, seeing the four teens there, but quickly recovered and scowled at them, one hand on his hip and the other on the door. "What do you want?"

"You need to come with us right now." Finn almost ordered him. Kurt looked taken back, but his expression softened when he took in the look of concern on Finn's face. Reluctantly, he followed them into the kitchen where Finn replayed a message on the answering machine.

Kurt gulped. "Yah, so?" He asked, trying to appear less hurt than he was.

" _So_ why the hell didn't you tell me it was this bad!" Finn yelled.

"I, um, I guess I'm just use to it."

Finn's expression softened dramatically. "You shouldn't be use to this kind of thing." He said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he looked down, clearly embarrassed. Finn turned to the three guys, jerking his head in a way that said _'Get out for a minute'_. They nodded, walking back towards the living room. Finn returned his attention to Kurt. "You know you can tell me anything right? We're brothers."

"It still hurts." Kurt whimpered quietly. "It hurts every time."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kurt. It's demanding-"

"Demeaning."

"- _demeaning_ , and I want you to tell me every time you get a call like this okay? And I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to mess with my little brother."

Kurt chose not to say anything about the 'little brother' remark. Not this time at least. Instead he just wiped away a few stray tears and let Finn pull him into a hug. He closed his eyes and nuzzles into the taller boys chest. Finn rest his chin on the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt sighed. A content smile gracing his face.

He had a brother.

 **Whelp that's 3! I've decided that you guys can totally suggest prompts for me to do, but it's not 100% that I'll end up doing all of them. I want to thank you guys so much for 100 views! I know it may not seem like much but every story has to start somewhere!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Kittensmeow0914**


	4. Dodge Ball - Kory

**4-** **Dodge Ball**

 **Summary- Kurt and Rory after the dodge ball game. Kory Friendship. 3x06**

It had started out innocent enough. Two competing groups playing a game of dodge ball. It was supposed to be innocent, even if Santana didn't see it that way. The New Directions were falling apart. They had already lost three amazingly talented singers to The Troubletones and it seemed like Quinn might make it four. It was unlikely Rachel would switch, as she got all the solos already and changing groups would only mean she would sing less.

Kurt and Rachel's relationship was not going well. After Rachel had decide to run for class president without consulting him first, Kurt had gotten mad. She had the lead in the musical, she didn't need class president, but he did. His NYADA application was looking pretty bleak and he desperately needed some more extracurriculars on it. They hadn't really talked since then. Whenever they did, it was only one sided. Usually that side was Rachel, when it was Kurt, it was just insults.

Rachel walked up to him before the game as he was tying his shoes. "This could be deadly. I mean, facing our foes head-on without any adult supervision?" She paused. "So, uh, you know that our NYADA applications are due next week. I only need one more letter of recommendation. I wrote to Patti LuPone on her Web site, but I haven't heard back from her yet, so…" She trailed off awkwardly. Throughout the whole rant Kurt kept a straight face and looked down. "I-I really, I… I really miss you, Kurt." She stuttered. "And I just… I just… I really want to be your friend again." She admitted sadly. It wasn't like Rachel Berry to show weakness but that didn't make up for what she did.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you walked all over me in your borderline-sociopathic climb to the top." He replied dryly. Getting up and walking away as Rachel frowned slightly, her face resembling that of a kicked puppy.

Finn blew the whistle. "Let's roadhouse!" he called out.

"Oh, it's on, Pillsbury Dough Turd." Santana challenges from behind him.

"Excuse me." Rory interrupted. "I've never heard of this game of dodging balls before. What's the rules?" He asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Don't die." Puck interjected before anyone else could give a legitimate answer.

The game started up and balls were being thrown. Artie was wearing safety googles and using another ball to deflect anything that came at him. Rory just looked really lost. The game was fun for a while, but that didn't last. It was no surprise that when it came down to just Finn and Santana, she won easily.

Santana's viciousness won her the game. Then again, Santana's viciousness won her most things. She didn't hold anything back and the Troubletones went for the face almost every time. Fun for them, but not the opposing team.

"Okay. Good Game." Finn stated, trying to be a good sport, Santana simply did a hand signal that seemed to say _'Take that.'_ Rory walked up behind Finn with a half-smile on his face.

Kurt felt kind of bad for Rory. He obviously hadn't understood the game and wasn't comfortable with it.

"Boy, oh, boy, that was a cracker!" He said laughing slightly.

"What?" Brittany laughed as Santana grabbed ball from a random Troubletone. They then started whipping the dodge balls at him. All the girls laughing as they struck him.

Kurt ran up. "Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled, some giggling continuing from the group. He put his hand on Rory's shoulder, getting him to look up. "For God's sakes, he's bleeding!" He continued, turning to look at the girls. "Maybe that's how the others treat us around here, but we don't do this to each other! We're better than this!" He said as he started to stand up.

"God, calm down, Grandma." Santana quipped at him, her hands on her hips and a superior look on her face.

"This game's over!" He stated, leading Rory gently out of the gym, just barely seeing Mercedes and Rachel looking around, clearly concerned.

As he pushed open the gym door, he heard Sugar Motta say "We still won." As if that was all that mattered.

They walked in silence towards the nurse's office, Kurt's hand still resting on his shoulder. Kurt stopped a few meters away, out of view from the glass walls.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. The group didn't use to be like this. Sure we never all got along but we were still one group." He sighed apologetically.

Rory just smiled at him. "Ah it's fine. As long as there are good mates like you." Kurt smiled back before continuing to lead him inside.

Alice, the school nurse, turned to them when she heard the door opened. Kurt was somewhat surprised she was still here, as school had ended already, but he didn't question it. She looked at the blood on Rory's upper lip and smiled sympathetically, motioning for him to sit down on the bed.

"So what happened here?" She asked Kurt as she wiped off the blood that was still trickling out of Rory's nose.

"Dodge ball." Kurt sighed as he sat down on a spare chair.

"God, schools have to start banning that game. Nothing good ever comes from it." She shook her head. "Lean your head back, hold the tissue against your nose, and pinch the bridge okay sweetie?" She instructed Rory. She turned back to look at Kurt. "I mean, most public schools have already banned unsupervised baseball and tackle football." She paused to think for a second. "Was this dodge ball game supervised?"

"No." Kurt admitted, looking down.

"Oh honey I'm sure it's not your fault. Don't get so down on yourself. Plus, I heard about this little battle so I made sure to stay late in case anything like this," she motioned to Rory, "happened." Kurt smiled and let the comfortable silence float around the room.

Rory's nose finally stopped bleeding and Alice waved to them as she started packing up to leave and they headed back to the glee room.

Rory and Kurt didn't talk as they walked back to the classroom. It wasn't too late after school, but most teachers had left already. Puck had managed to steal the glee club key for Mr. Schue before he went home.

They finally arrived back at the room and Kurt was about to reach for the handle before Rory stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Kurt looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You're really cool, Kurt." He smiled before he opened the door and walked in. Kurt stood there for a few seconds before smiling and following him in the room.

"So are you." He said over the noise of arguing in the glee room, nudging Rory with his elbow. They looked at each other and grinned.

It was nice to know someone had your back.

 **Yah I don't even know what I was thinking with this chapter. I was out of ideas. But I have one for next week that I thought of while writing this. Sorry this is a couple days late by the way.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Kittensmeow0914**


End file.
